gravity falls-Mabel VS Tyrone!
by Angelacougar
Summary: Mabel and Reverse Mabel team up to save Dipper from Tyrone wrath!:)
1. Chapter 1

Gravity falls-Mabel VS. Tyrone!:)

Reverse Grendel pulled her fist back to punch a Gravity Falls tourist,just for fun,but as she was getting ready to throw it, a message came through from Tyrone,"Grendel,I fell a strand disturbance in the forest,I want you to go check it out" Grendel grunted, not to dissobey her leader,but not being able to punch the light of this guy,but she did it anyway,snickering as he fell to the vfloor with a thud.

As she walked through the woods,she saw an Erie bluish-green light,she approached it,and found that it was a was about to contact Tyrone when she got sucked into fell with a mighty thud,and stood saw a short girl with audburn hair,and Grendel wanted to punch girl and demand answers, when the girl turned,it was Mabel, wearing a green skirt,and a pink sweater with a rainbow and sparkles"oh!im sorry Mabel,I didn't know it was you"Grendel stammered."What are you talking about silly?"Mabel answered,cocking her head to one side,"and why are you dressed like that?"Grendel was wearing a spiked collar,with a black T that had a skull on wore black eye-liner and had on dark-grey lipgloss,and grey pants with black biker-boots.*Mabel gaspes making Grendel cring*"NO-WAY!are you going out with a secret boyfriend?GO GRENDEL!"Mabel made a show of pumping her was taken aback,not only did she hate men for being ignorant and stupid, but their leaders,The Mystery Twins, forbade it for any of their associates to have any type they knew that rule all too The Mystery Twins gained power,Wendy was dating Robbie at the time,and they enforced the rule by making Wendy kill Robbie,in the end,she couldn't do it,and helped Robbie escape Twins found out,killed Robbie,and tortured Wendy for dissobeying,in the end,Robbie survived the attack thanks to the risistance,but was scared,Wendy became a twisted evil girl,having to re-live her nightmare of torture every time she looked in the had a good scar on the right side if her face from the knife when she tried to fight back.

Mabel grabbed Grendels hand,and started to tow her towards he Mystery then realized that this wasn't the Mabel she knew, she tried to contact Tyrone via telepathy,but walked into the shack,and was greeted with a cheerful Wendy with *hey* and a waved to Wendy,and Grendel stared back at Wendy,wondering why there was no scar,and why she was wearing that rediculous was wearing a plad blue shirt,with a red-brown hat,and brown boots with blue cut skinned a spiked bracelet on her left -Demention Wendy always wore the bracelet on her right hand,and wore black lipstick with spiked collar,a grey shirt with a blue skull,black cut skinned jeans,and skull hanging earrings in a triangle, just like the ones Grendel was wearing.

Mabel towed her up the stairs,goes into their room,and closes the door behind them,"Do you guys mind?!"asked a slightly-annoyed Dipper,He wore his usual attire, red-ish shirt,with a blue vest, grey shorts with white socked and black -Demention dipper,well,his name was Tyrone for starters,plus,Grendle's Tyrone always wore a black suite and bow-tie."I'm almost done with trying to slove this mystery!im so close, I can feel it!"Dipper ran his hand over his hair,making the little-dipper birth-mark viewable Grendel gasped, seeing the only thing she can relate too,the #3 book that Tyrone always had,apparently this, Dipper always had one to,but Tyrone had his birthmark facing the left,this Dipper had it facing the right "wow Grendel!"Dipper said raising an eyebrow and smirking"What's with the get-up?"

"It's a fashion emergency!"Mabel shouted,sending Dipper the "girl's - only massage"

"Fine,fine!, you can have the room"Dipper said off the bed and heading out the door.

*Tyrone's alternate-Demention.*

Tyrone kept trying to reach Grendel, for some reason,he could reach her using his slammed his fist down on the table on front of him, making his # 3 book jump. Thinking Grendel had betrayed him, he started thinking of ways to teach her a lesson on leaving his side, Grendel had become his 3rd man-at-arms. of course,the first was Mabel,and the second was Wendy.

"Calm dear Brother"A.D Mabel said(AD stands for alternate Demention, but I don't fell like having to keep writing it.)"Grendel's betrayed us dear sister!"Tyrone said,glaring at his sister Mabel,That stare had no effect on Mabel,she now knew how to cope with Tyrone's winning smirked,"oh I think your wrong Brother,give her some time, she's my most trusted assistant,she wont fail us"Mabel said cocking her head to one side and smirking."I hope your right sister,but maybe we should go check this out,maybe we could find what made Grendel lose connection with me" "your right Tyrone, maybe we should",Mabel's smirk grew wider as Tyrone glared even more menacing Mabel."I told you to never call me by my name sister Mabel!,dot make me have to punish you!"Mabel's smirk faded,and she hated when Tyrone punished her,it wasn't as often,but she was the only one who could really get away with calling him Tyrone,anyone else and he would literally kill them. Saying his name shoes diss respect,and he wasn't going to fall for it to let it fly. Don't get him wrong,he loved his sister, but there was a fine line between respect,and and being higher-up than him,and saying his name crossed the line,sister or no sister, Mabel was just able to get away with it with just a punishment. He didn't do much,the most he has ever done is smack her,he had been Abel to get by with threats,only because when Tyrone hit Mabel,it hurt worse than what it was somewhere he hated busting re feelings like that,but he's got to show her that he's the one in charge,and no one else,even if she was his sister and shared the same powers,she was the girl,and he was the guy,and he had more control over her,and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tyrone and Mabel tramped through the they found the portal that Grendel had gone through. "After you dear sister"Tyrone said as Mabel jumped through the he followed.

~meanwhile in Dipper's Demention~

(I'm going to call the different dementions Dipper's and Tyrone's justcuz you could tell which is which)

"Uh,Mabel I have to go"Grendel said,pointing her thumbs that the door."WHAT?! But you just got here!?" Mabel gawked. "I knew Mabel,but I have some things to take care of," "oh,ok Grendel,Say hi to Candy for me!"Mabel said waving good-bye to her AD friend."uh,ya,uh, bye Mabel."Grendel said as se walked out of the room and into the soon found her way to the portal,and climbed through,making her was back to tell her leader what had happened. Where as Tyrone and Mabel made their way through the woods,they heard laughter,it sounded like themselves,they looked at eachother,and looked through the bushes,seeing themselves,but not as they expected, Dipper and Mabel were outside throwing water-balloons a teacher other, as Grunkel Stan and Mabel,soaking wet,turned towards their Grunkle,and threw a couple of balloons at him."alright,alright,you got me!"Dipper and Mabel laughed and started to chase eachother around the yard. AD Mabel looked at Tyrone,felling a sence of longing, wishing that could be them,running around with water balloons with Tyrone sound like something out of a dream,but seeing these two made her see what she always wanted,and she hoped that maybe that could be the someday,but her thoughts were crushed as Tyrone looked at her and glared,catching her looked down,and Tyrone signaled that he would talk to her about it later, he knows that she knows what their duty is,she should know better than to be thinking otherwise,first the name,now the wishful thinking,she's starting to get a little testy,'I think it's time to put her back in her place' Tyrone thought to himself.

"WAIT!" Mabel shouted to Dipper,and ran inside, a few seconds ,then she came back with a box full of fire-works."time for the fire-work show!"she shouted grabbing a handfull of fireworks and handing them to Dipper,they lit them and started to chase eachother around with them. Dipper took a firework and let the colored light fly towards his sister while laughing,they went around and back and forth,shooting each other. Suddenly, she saw a pale blue light come towards her and she flew. Back and hit the ground."Oh no! MABEL!"Dipper screamed,and ran towards and AD Mabel watched the scene ran to Mabel,and held her in his arms"Oh No Mabel! I'm so sorry! Oh man!This is all my fault,Mabel PLEEAASE wake up!" "Ugh? What happened?"Mabel asked,be comeing more conscious "Mabel,how many fingers am I holding up?"Dipper said as he put one finger up on each side of her face so that she could only see one in one eye"one?"Mabel answered,"Oh man! that's not good! GRUNKLE STAN!"Dipper called for. His uncle,he walked onto the porch,and seeing the scene ran over to Dipper and Mabel,"it doesn't look like she has a cuncusion, but apparently I think she'll lose her sight in get left eye"

THAT NIGHT

"Mabel,stop fidgeting with you eye-patch!"Dipper and his Mabel were watching through the window,useing a spell as to not be seen.

"I don't even know what happened!"Mabel told him place each hand in front of her in turn as she explained,"first I was running towards the woods, haveing a great time,next thing I know,I see a pale blue firework comming at me!i wasn't even facing anybody!"

"Then somebody must have attacked,but who?"Dipper wondered,"gah!"he grunted as he took out his # 3 book,"there's gotta be something in this book that can tell us how to get your eye-sight back!" Shocked,Tyrone pulled out his own book,and flipped through the pages in-sync with found the same page as Dipper did at the same time."HERE!"Dipper shouted,"I found it! A magic crystal GARETIED TO REGENERATE LOST SMALL LIMBS?! MABEL THIS IS PERFECT!"Dipper said slapping the edge of the page. "YA,but how do we even get the crystal?"Mabel asked raising her eyebrows and cocking her head to the side."I don't know, let me see,there has to be a way,"Dipper said taking out the black light and shinning it on the didn't know about the black-light-trick."Mabel, do you know what this means?!"Tyrone whispered to Mabel,"it seems as though this, Dipper know quiet a bit of more things about this book than I do, we need to know whatever all it is that he seems to know,but how?" THATS IT!" Both Tyrone,and Dipper said at the same time,but neather noticed sence they both have the same looked back at the other Dipper and Mabel,as Dipper said,"Here,look at this Mabel,if we dig deep enough into the earth,we can find it! All we need,I a shovel!"And both that twins Dipper and Mabel went to their back yard,only to be greeted by Gideon."Ugh! Gidion! What're YOU doing here?!"Dipper sneered. "YOU BETTER SHUT YUR TRAP DIPPER PINES!" Gideon sneered back. " AFTER ALL, I'm just trying to help my little Shooting Star."

"I'm not your 'shooting star' Gideon! I never was!"Mabel said to him,knowing that he's still not over her rejection.

"IM JUST TRY'IN T'A HELP!" Gideon shouted.

"Why would you want to help US?! All you ever do is try to destroy us!,Er, me, and besides! We don't need your help!"

"Of 'course ya don't! But all I'm TRY'IN to DO,Is give you this!"he said pulling out the magic crystal from his back was eye-shaped, just like the picture in the book

"What?why?"Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

"Because,well,uh, m the one that got Mabel just in the first place". *Mabel gasps*

"Gideon,WHY?!"Dipper demanded.

"I WAS AIM'IN AT YOU DIPPER PINES!"

"THAT DOEST MEAN THAT YOU COULD SHOOT A FIREWORK AT SOMEONE!" Dipper shouted,pushing Gideon back I little."NEXT TIME,KEEP YOUR GRUDGE AWAY FROM MY SISTER,YOU GOT THAT?! If I'm around, I don't want you to EVER try any little tactics you might have up your sleeve Just to get rid of me YOU HEAR?! I mean, thanks for finding this for us and all,but you didn't have to go as far as you did,YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME IF IT HAD BEEN ME! You're just lucky she just lost an eye!"

Gideon stared at the ground.

"Oh Gideon,"Mabel said,kneeling in front of him."I know you're just trying to help,but your going WAY to far!,just because I rejected you doesn't mean you can keep trying to go after him, he's my brother," *cocks her eyebrow and tilts her head* "not my Boy-Friend!Thanks for your help,but don't do anything like this again,O.K.?"

"Yaah,I hear' 'ya." Gideon .

Dipper sighed,and said,"thanks Gideon,but like I said, keep my sister out of whatever grudge you have against me,ok?!"

"Ok"Gideon said,walking away,

"Gideon,WAIT!"Dipper shouted,and ran up to Gideon, giving him something."Thanks Dipper!"Gideon said,and bounded back into the woods.

"What did you give him Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Just a tip, now let's get your eye fixed,"

"Ok".

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Tyrone and Mabel watched the entire scene,watched Dipper fix Mabel's eye,and watched him ponder about the events,and trying to find the author of the book,and saw the board in which showed the lead of the writer of the book,which looked to be Old Man McGuckett.

"Damn!we need to know all the knowledge this DIPPER! Seems to know,but how?" Tyrone asked himself and Mabel.

They thought for a little bit,listening to eachother's ideas in their heads,then,they both got an idea, If they kidnap this world's Tyrone,Er, Dipper,and get him to tell them everything he knows, 'and we know just what to do!' They thought in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper heard a rustling from the trees in the woods, and he went out to check things out, he saw a short figure,it kind of looked like Mabel,

"Mabel? What are you doing out in this time of night? You should be asleep,you need your rest!,come'on let's go inside,"he said grabbing her shoulder,"what are you even doing here at this time of

Night? I thought you were in your bed asleep!..GAH!" Dipper shouted as 'Mabel' grabbed him at threw him go the ground. Tyrone ran to them,and put Dipper in a burlap sac,and they towed him all the way back to the portal,Dipper was struggling too much,so Tyrone used him powers to knock him out,When they got back, they tied Dipper to a table and,Tyrone slapped him to wake him up,Tyrone ordered Mabel to wake Dipper up. She did as she was slapped him too.

"Ugh what?"Dipper said,becoming more conscious"WAIT WHAT?!"he shouted panicking,trying to struggle out of his restraints.

"MABEL!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm not YOUR Mabel DIPPER,"she scoffed at him,he stared at her, shocked and when Tyrone came over."Alright Mabel,"Tyrone sighed,walking over as he looked at his nails,"That's enough, I think it'd be best if you go find OUR Grendel for us,don't you?"

"Yes brother,I understand,"Mabel said,walking out the attic door and closing it behind her.

"Now,let's get started shall we?"Tyrone asked Dipper,finally look down at him Dipper gasped, it was him, but it wasn't him,what?

"I know,I know,I know what you thinking,but my name's not Dipper like your's even though Dipper isn't your real name,"he put his hands behind his back,and looked amused at Dipper,"MY name,Is Tyrone,my twin sister that left is named Mabel,apparently just like your's. I have a book,just like you do,but so seem to know a lot more about it than I do.."*leaned towards Dipper and smiles,then looks at his nails* saying,"Your gonna tell me everything that you seem to know,from the book,to very thing in Gravity Falls,and don't you leave out any details,"he threatens,his smile fading and slamming his hand down in the table In front of Dipper,"if you do,I can tell, I can read your mind, and if you do,you'll get punished for it,just tell me what I want to know,and I let you get away with just a few bleeding limbs,ok?deal?"

"YOUR INSANE!"Dipper shouted," I KNOW ITS YOU BILL CIPHER! WHY DONT YOU COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU STUPID DEMON!"

Dipper struggled against his restraints and stopped knowing t was useless,and glared at Tyrone,

"MY,MY, why, don't you have a mouth on you,I didn't want to have to get my hand dirty with you but, I guess I don't really have a choice."

Tyrone pulled out a scalpel,and moved away Dipper hair,exposing his birth-mark,"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"Dipper shouted, struggling some more."MABEL!HEELLP!"

"Sorry Little-Dipper,but you precious Mabel won't BE here! She's In you Demention and your in MY demention! And your gonna tell me everything I want to know,or else!"and with the 'or else' he let pale-green fire come out of his hands,and pressed his hand to Dippers for-head,and burned his screamed in pain and Tyrone when Wendy walked in "WENDY!YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! HIS GUY'S CRAZY!HE'LL HURT YOU!"

But Wendy just ignored the flailing Dipper, after all,it wasn't her Tyrone.

"Hey boss?what do you need for me to do next?"Wendy asked Tyrone,

"Can't you see I a little busy Wendy?!" Tyrone scolded, glaring at her as he was poised over Dipper with a scalpel over Dipper's forhead.

"Sorry boss."Wendy said,glaring at the ground,not making eye-contact with Tyrone out of respect.

"WENDY?!what happened to your face?!"Dipper asked.

"Excuse us dear Wendy?"Tyrone said,looking at bowed her head,and turned back to Dipper,his face no longer contoured in practiced calm,he glared at him with pure hatred and amusement.

"There was no need to prod on our personal life was there?" Tyrone asked as he slapped Dipper. He then grabbed Dipper's head,and held it steady as Dipper screamed as Tyrone cut away at the new burn mark that was once his birth-mark."

Tyrone laughed maliciously,enjoy this Dipper's cries.

"STOP!PLEASE!"Dipper cried as tears streamed down his face."JUST STOP! ILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, ILL TELL YOU ALL THAT YOU NEED JUST STOP!"(T ^ T)

"NOW WE're getting somewhere!"Tyrone stated as he plunged e knife Dow on Dipper's screamed in agony as blood started to pour on the table and drip on the floor."Oh my,your getting you dirty blood all-over my lovely attic floor,your gonna have to pay for that," Tyrone said as he took the knife out,getting out a scream from Dipper, and gaining another as he pulled the knife down in Dipper's mid-section, in a non-vital area. Dipper started to pass out,but Tyrone slapped him awake."DONT YOU PASS OUT ON ME WEAKLING!"Dipper sobbed," Just what do you want to know man? I'll tell you everything please,just stop,I dot even know what I did,but you want to know something,I think I could help!"Dipper said,almost hopefully that this Other Dipper guy would stop, seemed to ponder this a little bit,then he took the scalpel, walked to the desk at the end of the room,put the scalpel down,then walked back over to Dipper."Alright,Little Dipper,first things first, what do you know about the journal,and I want to know all you know about Gravity Falls."Tyrone said as he placed his hand on either side of the table and looks at Dipper in the eyes."I-I,don't even know where to stammered,"WELL START SOMEPLACE!"Tyrone shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table,making Dipper was panicky at first,but after receiving a glare from Tyrone, he told him everything he knew about gravity falls,from the ghosts and demons,leading up getting info about the creatures in the book,and told him all the tricks He uses to find the answers,and what he's doing to find the author of the book,meanwhile Tyrone had his back to him and had his hands linked together behind his back."alright"Dipper said sighing,"that's all that I know,EVERYthing!

"Are you SURE?"Tyrone asked,Dipper looked down at his leg restraints,thinking,he could think of anything else that would be of use to this. Tyrone,but,then again,Dipper HAD just told him everything he had known,but he had told him everything in bits and pieces,telling him everything and whatever he could think of at the top of his head that came to mind with what Tyrone had wanted to know,but saying everything in all a big jumble,Dipper had no idea what he had really left out and told. Thinking hard still,Dipper's eyebrows pulled together,and he shook him head,no.

"You just forgot ONE little tiny detail Little Dipper,"Tyrone said, looking back to Dipper." Just,who owns the other journals?!"

"Um,well I don't EXACTLY know, I know in my world, Gideon has one because he had physic powers and -". "WAIT!Your Gideon had physic powers?!"Tyrone said,and started laughing to himself."how ironic"he mumbled,then he said louder,"WELL,I guess we're done here,so let's finish this up? Dipper:！(◎_◎;).Tyrone walked to Dipper with a knife in hand,not the scalpel he had earlier,the knife had a black walked up to Dipper,and Dipper screamed,"WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME GO IF I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!"

"I said yes,but I'd let you get away with just a few broken or cut limbs remember Little Dipper?" Tyrone said as he reached down and grabbed Dipper's arm, and he quickly yanked in the opposite direction it was supposed to go,breaking it, and receiving a terrible cry of agony from Dipper, making him laugh. Ever since Dipper Started telling Tyrone what he knew, Mabel had been though she had an evil mind,Tyrone kind-of always forced her to be the way she was, she wasn't mean in the heart,but she HAD to be,or else Tyrone won't like her anymore,ten that means that they might not be siblings anymore in Tyrone's eyes!,which made Mabel really upset wit herself for being so nice,so she forced herself to be mean,even though she felt sorry,But Tyrone didn't know,he couldn't,she's mastered being able to hide things, so Mabel's tee feeling are pretty much hidden, but sometimes she can't help it when some of her good side comes ,I know what your thinking,Mabel is the nicest person,so reverse Mabel would be the meanest person ever,WELLLL, Things don't always work that way, so deal with it!AAANYWWAAAYSS!

Let's continue..

Mabel saw Tyrone break Dipper's arm, and couldn't decide what to do, should she help, or just let Tyrone do his own thing since she DOEST want to get punished for it,she doesn't know WHAT he'll do,but that's something she just doesn't want to find out,then she heard Tyrone laugh, and se decided right there and then that she would help this other Demention Dipper, so she left, if she knew someone would help, she knew the other Mabel would know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrone reached down and grabbed Dipper's arm, and he quickly yanked in the opposite direction it was supposed to go,breaking it, and receiving a terrible cry of agony from Dipper, Tyrone laughed, and raised the knife to end Dipper, when suddenly, Mabel tackled him."MABEL!? WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?!"Tyrone shouted, Punching Mabel in the face, and when she fell, he saw that it WASN'T HIS Mabel, but this Dipper's twin Mabel."UGH!"Tyrone groaned, both in disgust and in anger for this person even DARING to even touch him, let alone tackle him! He got up and brought his leg up, getting ready to kick Mabel for what she did, but them remembered that, he had phsycic powers! He chuckled like an evil maniac, and brought his hand back as blue,green, and gold colored fire engulfed his hands, and got ready to hit this Mabel with everything he's got.

"MABEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! JUST RUN!I'LL BE FINE!" Dipper shouted, realizing what was going on."NO!" Mabel shouted getting up."I WONT LET YOU DIPPER!, I DONT WANT YOU SUFFERING ANYMORE"she said as she ran to Dipper, "HA!" Tyrone shouted at them,"YOU TWO REALY are FROM THE STUPID DEMENTION!" He shot his fire at them and both Dipper and Mabel cringed away,hugging eachother, "WHAT?!"Tyrone shouted, Dipper and Mabel both looked up at the same time to see inter-Demention Mabel falling to the ran from Dipper to the other Mabel's still form on the ground."MABEL! MABEL?! ARE YOU AL RIGHT?! ANSWER ME?!"Mabel shouted shaking her. Mabel groaned as se came-to, and slowly stood up,

Tyrone glared at both Mabels, and Dipper stared horrified as the scene unfolded in front of him, no longer remembering his broken limb,Tyrone walked up to Dipper's Mabel, and pushed her aside, and slapped his own Mabel with such force, that Mabel started to bleed from her nose and mouth,but it only got worse because Tyrone pulled his arm back and punched Mabel, Mabel got up to help her now cut and bleeding friend, but ended up being thrown across the room with supernatural ht the ground and fell un councious. Dipper screamed for both mabels, but neither were able to respond. Suddenly, Dipper got an idea, and as Tyrone advanced on Mabel again, Dipper struggled to pull himself out of his binds, struggling hard to not cry out in severe pain as the movements nudged his mangled arm. He got out as Tyrone's hand lit up in blue flame, and he went in for another deadly punch to his "beloved" sister, but stopped as he heard Dipper reciting a spell,"Triangulum, intangulum, ,domonis mentium, mentiforus veni mis-" Dipper had almost finished reciting the spell to summon Bill Cypher, but was thrown across the room. Dipper faked falling unconscious. Tyrone's Mabel watched in horror as Tyrone walked up to Dipper, but Dipper opened one eye and winked at her before 'falling unconscious again'.Mabel quietly got up, wiped the blood from her nose and mouth, and let herself be consumed by her own fire and let all her magic power build up, as Tyrone turned around, he was blinded by fire, and was consumed by the fiery magic of his sister as he cried out in pain and the whole room was engulfed in pale blue flame, before subsiding. As it subsided, both Mabels and Dipper could see Tyrone's un councious body. Mabel went over to check on her twin, when she saw that he was alright, she walked over to The other Dipper and Mabel."I'm sorry guys"she said, grabbing her arm and looking down at her shoes."I'm sorry that I did this to you, that I let Tyrone hurt you, Dipper, it's just that, I've never realy had the confidence to stand up to my brother like that, I was scared of him because he was always that most powerful twin and that book he had only made him even MORE powerful, I may seem mean, and I can understand if you guys hate me for what we did, but I just wanted to say, I'm sorry" she finished ad looked up at Dipper and Mabel with a hopeful expression."Hey?! it's OK, I understand,"Dipper said as Mabel added on,"YA! Of course we forgive you,"dipper nodded"look, we understand, but we don't HATE you."Mabel said the word 'hate' while cocking an eyebrow."you did what you did because you were SCARED, but,hey!, in the end you came through for us :) and even helped us get out, we couldn't ask for more!":)"yes!"Dipper continued,"and now, you know that even though your a girl, doesn't mean that you can't be stronger than you brother, you do what you want to do, NOT what Tyrone tells you to do, wow! Now that I sort of see myself with the name Tyrone I see that I DOesn't really suit me"

"You got that right!"both Mabels said at the same time.

"Come-on!" Tyrone's Mabel said,"let go! I'll take you back to the portal and take you home:)"

"Ya!"Both Dipper and Mabel said I sync"that sounds like a good plan."

So they trampled on their way through the woods and found the portal, before they could enter though, inter-Demention Grendel came through it, she seemed shocked at fist, but then recovered and bowed to Mabel."OH COME ON!" Mabel said, "YOU DONT NEED TO DO THAT ANYMORE?!" Mabel said, and Grendel looked up at Mabel shocked,"BUT, YOUR HIGHNESS-?"

"I said you don't have to say that anymore, I've changed" she said hugging the other Mabel. And they all went through the portal, and took Dipper and Mabel back to the Mystery Shack. Grunkel Stan met ten at the porch,"KIDS?! Where have you been? I was worried sick! I thought I'd have to call you parents, wow?! What with the double Mabel?"

"We'll explain later, but for now, let's just say that we're two of a different person!":) Mabel said, hitting her elbow to the other Mabel's and winking, she winked back."OK, whatever, let's just get inside."

Grunkel Stan said as he went back inside. Dippe and Mabel said their goodbyes to the other Mabel, and wet inside, Mabel made her way back to the portal and went back into her own Demention with a smile on her face. As she made her way towards her home,she noticed that a little something was off, she didn't know what it was, she couldn't quiet put her finger on it, but as she got more and more near her home, se could see blue light comming from one of the windows, and se realized what was happening, Tyrone had woken up, and he, was, ANGRY! Mabel got a science of fear, but she knew that if she was going to get out if this alive, she had to face the music and face up to Tyrone.

-–-

If I get enough reviews and good comments ten maybe I'll continue because I'm sure everyone wants to know what will happen to Mabel ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel looked up at Tyrone. she was scared of her brother now more than ever yes, but she didn't care anymore. she squared her shoulders, and look up at Tyrone with a look of almost pleased. Tyrone eyebrows pulled together, and he used his magic to hold her on place as her walked up to her, and grabber her throat. as she tried to squirm away, he tightened his grip, and forced her to look into his eyes." You have deceived me in more ways than one sister!, there is only one way to regain both MY honor AND your honor. sorry dear sister, but the only way to make things right like the way they used to be, is to not only kill you, but to kill every one that has betrayed me, including your beloved FRIENDS DIPPER AND MABEL, MABEL!" Mabel couldn't believe the words that she was hearing, her own brother was going to KILL her! she struggled with all her might, but she couldn't get out of Tyrone grasp. he was loosing his grip, so he threw her across the room. she tried to get up, but Tyrone kicked her on the side, she groaned,and rolled over to try and get up, she knew that the only way to try and stay alive was to stay on her feet, so she friend to get up again, but Tyrone punched her in the face, and kicked her again, and he had so much anger towards her, that he just kept kicking, and kicking, until she started to cough up blood, and he picked her up by her sweater, and slapped her, forcing her to look into his eyes. she flinched, see so much hate and anger in his eyes, she felt that even if she died this way, he would just keep tossing her body around like a rag doll just to spite her in death, and then do the same to her new friends. fears shot through her, and she just kept trying to reach her new found friends via telepathy, but to no avail due to the fact that Tyrone was controlling her power at the moment, and she couldn't do anything besides plead for mercy through twin telepathy, which he didn't care to listen, and ignored her greatly, and at every attempt, he would promptly give her a nice kicking. she coughed again, and blood spattered Tyrone face, but her ignored it as he her threw her again. beat up and weak, she gave one last plead in her mind for mercy, but Tyrone would have none of it, he grabbed her by her collar, and, as a last irony, grabbed a knife, from the floor next to the toppled over table, used his magic as extra support as he held her with one hand, and raised that knife. no longer able to fight, Mabel squeezed her eyes shut, and she heard Tyrone chuckled, and she waited to feel the knife, waited to die. but she heard a scream,from Tyrone. her eyes snapped open, but what she saw, was DIPPER! she gasped, and was thrown back as dipper tackled Tyrone. " TYRONE! IF YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR OWN SISTER, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" "gladly!"Tyrone growled as a light green glow surrounded Tyrone, but Mabel noticed something else, SO DID DIPPER! but someone was behind him, A BLUE TRIANGLE! ITS HER BILL CIPHER! but how did he do that?! at the same time, Tyrone noticed Bill too, as he laughed." DO YOU REALY THINK A PETTY THING LIKE _THAT_ __IS GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE? YOUR STILL A WORTHLESS, WEAK DOPPELGANGER!" Tyrone scoffed as he raised his hand and threw power balls as Dipper repeatedly, but Dipper held up, deflecting each blow with and attack of his own, and before she knew it, she was witnessing a full-blown-out battle between him and his reverse twin. Dipper's Mabel came running over to her, and with her help, Mabel was able to get to the safty of the hall way, able to watch the battle from a and Dipper with the help of little blue boy cipher, fought, and fought. finaly, Dipper threw ALL his magic power he had left at Tyrone, and Tyrone flew back, running out of magic power trying to block the walked up to Tyrone, now the tables have turned, and Tyrone was on the ground now at the mercy of someone who looked just LIKE him."Well?" Dipper started,"What's it like seeing what you look like when your about to kill someone, how evil, how _stupid_ you look while trying yo be something like this, a tyrant! you DISGUST me Tyrone!, now it time for You to die instead, for you to pay for all those bad things you've done! SEE YOU IN HELL!" Dipper shouted as he used a giant fire ball, and threw it at Tyrone. He tried to shield himself, but the ball was too powerful, and light engulfed him as pain shot through his entire body as Tyrone fell to the ground. Dipper felt guilt for killing him, especially the fact that it was someone who looked like himself, but he had no choice if he wanted to save Mabel, and even Wendy and himself, he saved multiple lives doing this, but it doesn't mean that Dipper didn't feel upset about it. Dipper sight, and took off his vest, and hid Tyrone's face from sight as he went to go see if Mabel and Mabel were OK. they were." how did you know to come here?' Mabel said,'we just somehow knew" said the other Mabel, and they both laughed."How did you know to summon OUR Bill Cipher?" Mabel asked" I figured i could at least try" said Dipper,"you still have a book, we figured that your bill would be good if ours was bad, and it worked too, free of charge for once:)" Dipper smiled, and both Mabels laughed.


	6. Good news

Good news my lovers! I will be posting MORE CHAPTERS! just keep wait! More soon to come!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper walked along the hall of his high school, holding his physics book, on his way to physics class. being a junior taking a class that was usually for seniors, gained a lot of hateful glances from his fellow students, but he ignored them as he learned to. as went and sat down in his seat, opening his book, and thinking back to last summer, weirdmegeddon, how he got out, but with the ultimately chilling promise of revenge from bill _"i will got you back pine tree! you will not get out next time!"_ A shiver ran down dippers back as he thought back, he _knew_ bill would get him back, when? he didn't know, just _soon._ the teacher called class to order, and said," class, we have a new student here today' and as he said that, a young boy, who looked like he just hit puberty walked in." he is 16 years old, and a very bright student, Dipper, looks like you haver a competition" as the teacher said 'Dipper', the young boy looked up and met his gaze, and he looked away, too fast for dipper to knew weither or not he looked at him or if he was just tripping. but something about the boy was just... _familiar_ ' why don't you introduce yourself," said the teacher. the young teen scratched his neck, and with a bored tone, said, "My names Billy Jefferson. in 16, and I transferred here from, another state." the boy _looked_ normal, but he looked,... _familiar._ the boy had on black shoes, with white socks. He has grey shorts, and a gold sweater, it looked almost like a pyramid, his hazel eye, he had on a back eye patch, Dipper noticed with shock he looked bored, but alert, like he was low key scared. His golden blonde hair was parted in the middle, and a little messy in a cute way. 'great' said the teacher,'now, you can go sit next to Dipper, Dipper raise your hand." Dipper snapped out of his gaze, as he raised his hand,'Billy go sit down" Billy smiled, and the girl in form if Dipper gave a small gasp, and Dipper rolled his eyes."Hi, im Billy" he said as he took his seat, and he winked at him, _KNOWING_ wink. 'get it, im _Biiiiiilly"_ and he winked again, that's when it hit him,he said like," _helloooo!"_ like there was something more to it, his name, and that's when it hit Dipper,"Bill" Dipper breathed. and Bill winked again. and Dipper suddently stood up, and quickly walked down the isle, and out the down and down the hall, all the way followed by a series of'DIPPER GET BACK HERE!"and his classmates chuckling, but all of then were drowned by the laughter of, of Human Bill Cipher.

sorry it took so long and it was so short, ill try to make it longer next time, ive just been a little bit busy, im moving to las vegas:( goodbye childhood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Dipper sat under the big tree in the school yard,breathing heavily, his head In his hands, and his knees pulled up. "Dipper? Was that you? DIPPER!" Shouted a worried Mabel as she ran up to him putting her hand on his shoulder."WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dipper couldn't answer, he could only stare as he remembered what bill did to him flooded back, how terrified, how,.. How he almost died several times...the apocalypse. Tears rimmed his eyes. "dipper?" Mabel asked,"OH!" Dipper shouted, wiping his eyes," nothing Mabel, don-" "enough Dipper, what happened? And DONT LIE!" Dipper sighed, then the memories came back to Dipper, Bills harsh laughter.. Dipper covered his ears and squeezed his eyes, hoping to black out the memory, Dipper have a harsh cry, before shouting at Mabel,"HES BACK MABEL!" "What?!" "I SAID HES BACK BILLS BACK! HES HERE TO GET REVENGE ON ME! It's OVER Mabel! This ISNT Gravity Falls, I don't have anything here!"

"Bro calm down! I bet we can figure something out! Just think!" Just then, Mabel looked o see a little boy wearing a lot of gold, and, he thought he was cute, until dipper yelled," STAY AWAYS FORM ME BILL!" But the boy just chuckled, "what? I'm BIIIILY! I told you, now look here Pine Tree, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and if you don't want every Human in this stupid school of yours dead and part of my stone throan, then I suggest You just hear me out! Shooting Star, I am kindly asking you to leave me and Pine Tree to do your little chat, don't worry I won't hurt him, not this time" Mabel flinched, but looked at her brother who had recovered and nodded encouragingly. She nodded back, and turned and stood, and faced bill," What do you want Bill?!" "I WANT, REVENGE! You ruined EVERYTHING. I've work YEARS for! Do you know how many millennia have past that I've been working on this? You right, you DONT, everyone I've very cared about is going to DIE, all MY friends, you humans are so expandable, but yet a stupid little family such as you stupid PINES have defeated me, but that's going to /change\ Dipper, but there's one thing you need to know for now, I plan on staying here, for a little while, checking out competition if you know what in saying?" Dipper shook his head no,"I'm saying I want to LEARN about you humans, see what you like, you have tricked me and for things I didn't think you could do, for now I'm laying low and just observing, ok? So dont get you hair In a knot and put your hat back on, you don't have worry about me FOR NOW" with that, Bill gave a laugh and tropped off,leaving dipper there stunned, bill trying to understand humans? Now that's a first.,A first that's very unlikely.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Dipper watched as bill walked back into the school, his _human_ back fading away. Dipper, stood, running away, down the road, hearing the shouts of his sister, but not being able to turn back or say anything, before finally, not being able to run anymore, he stopped, leaning against a Starbucks,leaning his head against the wall, breathing heavily, as his sister yelled at him, stopping next to him, breathing heavily too. She looked up at him, "Dipper, what are we going to do?!." Dipper shook his head,"we've got to stop him, but how?" mabel shook her head too,

" you heard what he said, do you think, he's telling the truth?"

"What?! Mabel you have _got_ to be kidding me,its BILL!"

"Ya but I mean, maybe he's changed I mean, he's trying to understand us, ?"

" _MABEL,_ ITS _BILL, look,_ I know where you're trying to go, and I _get_ it, but Bill is not the one you should be showing neither sympathy, nor mercy too, im sorry mabel, but I don't think you Should be part of this if your thinking like this, you could get yourself hurt, especially since it's Bill."

"Ex _cuse me?!_ Dont you think I can take care of _myself?! "_

"well ya, but,-"

"No! _YOU_ need to not be part of this, maybe you should trust Bill,-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHO WAS GOING TO KILL YOU LAST TIME? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WEIRDMAGEDDON?!"

"YES, I do, its just that, I think he may have changed, I mean, people change all the time, why not bill, it's been a while, and I mean, he's _human_ now, "

"That's his physical form! Whatever Mabel, I can't argue with you right now, I've got to try to get ahold of Great Uncle Ford". "I dont think thats a good idea _Pine Tree."._ Dipper gasped, twisting aroung this way and that, but not seeing him, Mabel looked at him confued." i m in your head pine tree, and yours Shooting Star, and i dont think you want to bring 'ol ford-sy into this, itll just bring forth trouble for you," "You think im ok with this?! I want you out of my head Bill! I want you out and away!" " Calm down pine tree, i wont hurt you, or mabel, for a small price," "Never!" "Hear me out pine tree," Dipper was angry, but decided it was ok anyways, and nodded his head," Good pine tree, look, her3es the thing, i dont have much magic, very little, i had to use most of it trying to get out of where i was before, but heres the thing, ill leave you alone if you leave me alone, and ill even giveyou a little extra, remember your little boy friend mabel?" Mabel nodded," Well, di you know he was cheeting on you? " Mabel shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "Well, ill make him forget all about her and focus only on you,and all you have to do in return, is stay out of my way, in exchange for your boyfriend back, as for you Dipper, Ill get thoses bullies to stop messing with you, and how about a full recomendation for your favorite university?" "The Arts University of Peidmont?" "Of cource, right here right now,""NO! I know what youre up to i-" "Dipper?" Nabel asked in a tiny voice, tears in her eyes, Dipper sighed, "cant you just break up with him or something?" Mabel sniffed, looking down, Dipper sighede again, "I better not regret this, Bill, Mabel," He said, Bill appeared, his human form shinning, he held out his hand, blue fire around it, before Dipper took his hand and shook it, there was a bright flash, and Dipper lurched up, his breath heaving, and he cluched his chest, before hearing his parents calling up to him, he looked down, he was in his pajamas, he got up, and went over to Mabels room, she opened it before he could knock, the day had starte over again, when they went down stairs, Dippers father look very excited, "Look what i have for you Dipper!" His dad tossed an envalope, in sode was an official letter of recomendation, and when they went to school, the girl Mabels boyfriend was cheeting on her with, went out crying, saying she got broken up by her boyfriend,Dipper still didnt trust Bill, but a deal was a deal, i guess.


	10. someone new?

Chapter 10

"HEY'A THERE PINE TREE!" Bill said, greeting Dipper and plopping down next to him at his desk. "UH! Bill!, i told you not to call me that her at school!" Dipper complained , burring his face in his book. "Aww, come on pine tree, it 'aint _that_ bad." Dipper made a noise of distaste, and went back to his book. "Ok class, time to get started, take out your text books and turn to page 106." Dipper turned to that page along with the reast of the class, and thats how it went for a while, but then, summer started cloing in, and the more it got closer to summer, the more anxious Dipper he didnt know why, until one day, Bill wasnt there, not that it wasnt normal, i mean Bill always thought human education was stupid, and too complicated, so he usually skipped class, but today was different, Dipper had a strange feeling, like things were different this time, so he ditched class, and looked around for Bill, not finding him, he left the school, him anxiety level rising, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, he went on, but stopped suddenly when he felt something, something urging him to the back of the school. So he followed his instict, and went to the back of the school, there he found, Bill, but with someone else, he hid again, and this time made sure he kept quiet, and listened."I know you want it now grahgnik, but just give me time, youre so impacient, i have it all worked out, i cant have the pines twins ruining this for me! I understands, dont you think i know that?! My entire demention his decaying, and if i dont find a way to take over this one, im, how do the humans say, screwed?stupid human slang words." He heard a deep gruff voice, "You have limmited time to pay up, i didnt bring you back just for nothing, Cipher! " "I know, just… wait, i have a plan ok? " Dipper heard a noise of agreement, and then heard a gust of wind, he looked, too see Bill sigh, and pinch the bridge of his nose, like he normally does when hes upset. Helooked up quickly to see….Nothing, he sighed again, and walked off muttering about something unintelliigbly.

\sorry its so short, ill make it longer next time..


	11. somethings wrong,idk whats going on

Chapter 11

Authors note: hey theres going to be a little MaBill ship in this one, im thinki9ng about doing a seperate mini series about the different G.F. ships, let me know the ship u want me to do, its going to be hentai btw, mostly,

Dipper was paniced, worried hed made a completely wrong choice, worried he'd just screwed up the entire universe, he turned to run and go tell Mabel, when he stopped short. "Where you going Pine Tree? Dont you know its wrong to spy on people and listen in on their coversations?" "I-" Dipper started to back up, with each step he took, bill followed suit, "Dont you remember our agreement, you betrayed the deal Pine Tree, you know what thata means." "Bill! Stop! It was a accident, i didnt know you were meeting anyone, honest!" His back hit a tree, he had his hands up in a defense, trying to emphasize his innocence. "Please Bill!" "Dipper?! Is that you?!" Mabel yelled, Bill huffed," ill see you later Pine Tree." And he went off in a puff of smoke, Dipper rubbed his eyes, "Dipper?" Mabel said, comming through the trees ,"What are you doing here?" "um..let me tell you at home." They went home, and Dipper told her evereything that had happened.


	12. a new hero?

Chapter 12

"Are you sure that what you saw?"Mabel asked, Dipper nodded vigorously "Yes! Look, i know Bill said not to get in his buisiness but-" "No Dipper, a deal is a deal, and you _know_ whats gonna happen if-" "I KNOW MABEL! I just… i just dont know what to do, i dont want you, or mom, or dad to get hurt, and what if he goes and kills gruncle stan, or ford, or soos or wendy, or even grenda and candy, you dont want them to get hurt do you?" " NO! but…*sigh* i just dont know, you really think he's gonna hurt us?" " i dont know, you and i both know that if one of us is out of the picture, then the zodiac doesnt work, and now that hes not in Gravity Falls anymore, he could take over the universe whenever he wants," "IKNOW!" Mabel sighed, she didnt know what to do, but right now, she was scared, "You think bill really WILL kill you?" "Idont know, but what can we do? Bill is so much more powerful than us, he could kill us in an instant, *Dipper sighs deeply*, "look, i think we should just get some sleep, Bill hasnt tried anything yet, and he will soon, but tis been a long day, and neither of us now how what to do, i think we sould just wait for now." Mabel nodded, "But what if he tried to kill you in your sleep, or give you terrible nightmares," she gasped, a thought comming into her head, "what if he makes us re-live weirdmageddon?! Dipper i dont want to see the eyeball bats anymore?! THE MADNESS!," She grabbed Dippers shirt, shaking it vigorously as she worded her opinion, "I CANT HANDLE THE MADNESS ANYMORE!" "MABEL, MABEL CALM DOWN!" Dipper said, pulling her away and holding her at bay."Thats not going to happen, well,..i just dont know, and we cant say or do anything until we do, but for now, just go get some rest, this isnt something you can do anything about, and me as well for that matter, we cant do anything, now, just go to sleep ok?" "Promise Bill wont get us?" Dipper looked at Mabel, she looked helpless and a child again like she did before weirdmageddon, weirdmageddon had changed her a bit. "You know i cant promise what i dont know Mabel, Bill just came back from the dead, or, wherever he came from before, either way, if he has a way to come back who know what else hes capable of.?" Mabel nodded, Hugging Dipper tightly, "Night Dipper,'"she said going to her bed and laying down. Dipper did the same. And he lay there, time went on throughout the night, and it was 4 ,o,clock when he got up to go he made his wayback to his room, he saw a light from downstairs, and he followed it, as he went into the kichen, he realized, that Bill was sitting in his kichen! Dipper gasped, "Bill! What are you doing here?!" "Bill looked at him, "I came here for you Pine Tree," Dipper started to sweat, Look Bill, idont know what happened, and i didnt know you weregoing to meet someone, it was just some weird, 6th sence, and i dont know what i'd do in the first place, so, just go away Bill." "Cant Dipper, theres somethig i have to take care of first, how a bout a deal?" "NO!" Bill raised his eyebrows, "You sure Pine Tree? You might like this deal?" dipper looked at him, What iis it, i have to know detail first, or else i wont do it," "Ok, heres the deal,(Bill stood up, strolling towards Dipper,)I realy need you to stay awaywhile i try to figure suff out, Let me tell you something, im not as strong as you think am right now, and i need to get my streangth up if i want to take over this demension, what would you do if your demension was decaying and you hade the chance to do something? Im not strong enough, but i need to be, and i know you care for your family, so how about this, (Bill leaned in close,) Ill keep all your friends and family safe, if you just keep things the way they are right now, im starting to like the waty this demension is, and maybe your demension and mine could find a way to cooexsist, but i cant do that with out your help, i made my own deal, i was on your end and had to make a deal to come back, but the one a made a deal with want to have total control and kill anyone and eveyone on this planet, and if i just had your help, i could stop him, and not let him be the one to kill every living thing on this planet, so, will you help me Pine Tree?" "Whats with the sudden change of heart bill? I thought YOU want to kill evething on the planet," "I didnt, i just want to rule the 3rd dimension, oyu never really read between the lines the way you do with your silly journal do you? And besides, spending all that time i did in stans mind, i learn a lot about Bill hustling and liying, stan had a very colorful past, but i also learned about family, kind of whats its like, plus, im human right now so, stupid human feelings are getting to me, maybe i should leave and come back when im back to being the wayi was before, even so, i want to try something first, either way, do we have a deal? Ill protect the humans you care about, and you ll help me out with a few things?" Dipper hesitated, but he figure a few sacrifices should be made by him instead of anyone else for that kind of promise. Dipper nooded, Bill smiled, but a friendly-ish smile, and shook his hand blue flames engulfed dipper, an closed his eyes, and when he opened them again Bill was gone, he blinked, and went back upstairs falling asleep instantly.

The next day,

Bill plopped down next to Dipper, "Hey, Pine Tree, thanks for making a deal with me, its really going to help me!:)" , "Uh, ya, well, dont thank me yet, and now i want answers as to what it was i agreed to." " you dont need to know about aly of that pine tree." "ok, one, i told you not to call me that, two, i think i deserve a few details at least, dont you think, i mean, i could of said no, but i decided to trust you, so you should trust in me a few details at least, right?" "ok,ok your right, _PINE TREEE!*wink*" dipper huffed._ "So are you going to tell meanything or what?" "Ya, but lets go outside, during lunch, hows that?" "sure" ok..

*outside during lunch, underneath a tree…

"Ok, so whats going on bill?" "ok, heres the deal pine tree, i might be getting watched right now, or at least, not right now, its complicated, but if i suddenly change the subject, just go along with it ok?deal?" Dipper nodded, "ok, so heres the deal dipper, im being watched,not right now, by a demon, i had to make my own deal with another demon in order to come back here to the third in return, i would over the third demention, then hand it over to him, at first i said no, because i wanted to rule the third demention, but not just that, i learned a lot about family, enough to finally see the appeal, not that i truely care, but hes gonna kill everything on the planet if someone doesnt stop him, so, heres the deal, you know the zodiac?, the one used to destroy me right?" Dipper nodded, 'well, i made a deal that i would protect all of you, but i now realized that i would also kill one of you in order to keep that from hapeneing, so i dont know what to do pine tree, its eaither kill one of you, or protect all of you, so how am supposed to keep BOTH deals?! And, on top of all that, i ne-" "Bill?" " -Are you going?, to the party i mean?" "What? Oh no, i wasnt invited, i didnt even know there was a party, how did you know?" "Mabel asked if i was going, when i told her no, she asked me to tag along with her, said she would've taken michael but they broke up?" "Huh? Broke up?! Oh! Ya, well, he started cheating on her again so, she broke up with him, but hey, that pays the way for me!" "Heck no Bill, theres no way you are EVER dating my sister, you are SO just going to break her heart, and if you do im going to kill you!" Bill laughed at that, "KILL me? You cant even throw a punch right, let along KILL me, face it Dippster, youre not gonna do squat to me," "Well, as a brother and a twin, it is my job to protect her." "Shes not gonna get hurt dippster, honestly, you have no idea. It always makes me question your intelligence and makes me wonder how you defeated me and Gravity Falls, either way, theres no chance you'll ever beat me, wanna know why? " " what, uh, ...why?" "cause you wont be alive…" "wait WHAT?!" Dipper yelled, and there was a flash of light as dipper dissapeared. Bill laughed, and looked at the demon, nodding his head, the demon nodded back, dissapearing as looked around, with worry, in his eyes, he just violated the contract, but he didnt kill him, did he? He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before going back to the school. He walked up, and saw Mabel at her locker. "Hey Bill, wheres Dipper,?" "Well, he's, not here, hey Mabel, i need to tell you something, maybe you should give Dipper his present next time you see him, just cuz, it could come in handy in a certine situation,and what i mean by that is, i need to tell you that somethings going to happen that i cant control, ..and you might think porrly of me when it happenes in the future, but so anyways, he'll need it and then theres something else, i….well i,..." Bill studdered, wondering why it was so hard for him to say the truth, it should be easy, and simple fact that could be easily stated, and yet, it was difficult, he squeezed his hands together, and breathed deeply, in, and then out, before finally deciding what to do. "I need you to trust me even if something happens with me cuz im gonna need your help, and i konw you'll know what to do, and forgive me and dont be mad im doing this for your own good, and one more thing, Mabel?" Mabel stood there, processing what he was saying, and she nodded, " i always thought youd be on the good side one day, so whats up?" "Well, I,...Uh…" Bill pilled his eyebrows together, his words werent working, so he grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer, and kissed felt so many things all at once, happiness, surprise, worry, and all in an instant, it was gone."Mabel trust me that its not me and i need your help k?" Bill said, he didnt give her timeto respond, he snapped his fingers, and in a flash, she dissapeared too. The bell rang, and when kids started crowding the hallways, no one was there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 weirdmadeddon 2 arises, a new leader of weirmageddon?

(lamashtu)

Mabel gasped as she was plummeted into darkness, not realizing she had been shoved off to the dream realm. She started to freak out, before she heard Dippers voice, "Hello? BILL?! THAT BETTER BE YOU" "No, it me Dipper." "What?! MABEL?" Mabel poofed herself to wherever Dipper was, and from the looks of it, it was a cave. "MABEL! Why are you here?" "Bill sent me here, but, where are we?" "A cave, i explored it when we were her last summer, and i think Bill broke the deal." "No, he didnt." "How do you know?" "Because he told me," "Told you what?" "that, um..that he would never do anything like that, and that, um, well, y-you just gotta trust him ok?" "What?! TRUST HIM?! Mabel are you crazy?!" "Well I-" Mabel started but was interrupted by Someone yelling, they both looked over and saw their Grunckle stan. "Grunckle Stan?!" "Wha- Kids?! You're here too? Did bill zap you too?" they both nodded,"well, why?" Stan asked."Iknow what he's trying t odo." Said Mabel."You do? Dipper and Stan said at the exact same time. "Yes i do, but I'll wait until everyone gets here" "Everyone?" Said both Stan and nodded, and as she did, she heard the yells of everyone else going into the dream realm. Once everyone was there, she told them everything except for the kiss part. "And speeking of, Dipper, can i gi ve you something important?" "Not now Mabel, im trying to think." "No, Dipper i really think i should give it to you now ok?" Dipper sighed."Ok fine, what is it?" Mabel squeeled, and gave Dipper a small black box with a red ribbon and a smiley sticker on opened it and inside was a necklace, a opened it and inside the locket was a picture of Mabel on the right side, and with a little poem about their special hug, he smiled to himself, remembering the some they sang as kids.( _when eachothers feeling down and they've got a big frown theres one think that'll change it, cuz it make you feel so snuuuuug, … its the awkward sibling hug! Pat pat)_ He laughed softly "thanks mabel thats so sweet." they hugged, and was interrupted by their Robbie popping in."wow dude! I almost forgot about you!" Wendy exclaimed. "What is happening?! Why is bill back? Why do we have to go through this again?!" "Wow! Robbie calm down!" Wendy exclaimed, "we're going to figure everything out in just a sec just hold up." After that, everyone started to pop up in the dream realm, Pacifica, Gideon, and so on. Once everyone was there, they were all panicking. "GUYS CALM DOWN !" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone cringed and looked up at her."Now just hold on and let us explain-" "Theres nothing to worry about , for now at least, just-" POOF someone else was sent to the dream world, dipper and mabel looked at eachother confised, before they heard_ "DIPPER MABEL! " they looked over to see their parents, they floated over to them, "whats going on?!" their parents said scared, ok just hold on, we're about to tell everone." suddenly, they heard a portal open, they looked down to see bill, hes sweating, and cluching his wrist to his chest, his blue fire flickers and dies beofer coming back."Dipper!Mabel, i held up my end of the bargain, but now you have to hold up your end, mabel, tell them!, makes things right again ~ahh~remember,its not me! ~ah!~ i have to go," "WAIT Bill! Come back!" Mabel shouted but he was already gone."Mabel whats he talking about?" Dipper asked sighed, and told them everything that bill had said, not including the kiss part of cource, if they knew now~ "He's liying Mabel" "NO HES NOT!"Mabel shouted back at Dipper, "Mabel, he's right, Bill cant, and wont change, not that much anyways,"Ford said, "Ya, but" "But nothing, he's just toying with you, and your mind." "NO! He's changed!" "DONT YOU GET IT MABEL, HE CANT CHANGE HES A DREAM DEMON WHOS JUST HOLDING UP HIS END OF THE DEAL AND NOEW HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Ford yelled "NO HE IS NOT! I KNOW HIM, I KNOW HE'S GOOD NOW! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" "Mabel, dipper said softly"Iknow what your trying to say, and i get it"Hope swelled within her chest, but it deflated as dipper said,"But were really cant trust Bill, Bill is Bill, and i dont believe that he could be good ever." Tears formed in Mabels eyes,"Mabel, im sorry~" " no, your not". Dipper sighed, Ford sighed as well, pinching the bridg of his nose, look i know a way to get out of here, once we do, we need to do the cipher circle" everyone gasped "NO!" they yelled{robbie pacifica, and gideon} "look, i know you dont want to, but Bill isnt in gravity falls anymore, gravity falls's natural laws of weirdness wont do us any good this time, its the only way." they all nodded. Agreeing, mabel didnt say anything her back was to everyone, she felt betrayed, they just dont know, they dont understand, not even Dipper, i mean, thats understandable, but even so, she looked at him his back to her, they seem to be growing further and further sighed.


	14. i knew i could count on you, updated ig?

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I have an idea of how to get back to the real world, we're in the mind scape right now, and there's only one way to get out, everyone, the mind scape is thew place where you can conjure anything in your mind that you can imagine and conceive here, so everyone, create a portal out of the mindscape, back into the real world." "OH! I remember, we did this when Bill went in stan's mind!" soos said."WHAT?!" Stan yelled, looking at them, "uh ya, remember when you dreamt about us and two 'radical young men'?" soos asked, Stan nodded, "well, Gideon made a deal with Bill Cipher to try and get the deed to the shack, but didnt because we followed him and stopped him." Stan looked at then like they were crazy, "you, stopped Bill, he was in my mind?" he looked at both Dipper and soos, they both looked at Stan, "you, saved the mystery shack?" "of course, you're my brother, i had to find a way to get you back, and i could let 'lil short stock over there ruin my chances of getting you back" Stan smiled at his brother, and he smiled back "Hello?! I'm right here you cracker" Gideon yelled. "I'll show a cracker you little brat!" stan yelled, coming towards Gideon, "Alright, that's enough, we've to get back before Bill destroys everything."stanford said. "I still can't grasp anything, what have you guys been hiding from us?!" Dipper and Mabel's parents yelled, they cringed, and opened their mouths to say something, before stanford intervened,"we'll talk about this some other time, but right now, countless people are going to lose their lives if we don't get out of here and DO something!" Stanford yelled, they all cringed, then nodded, they looked at eachother, then at the same time, created a portal out of the was a flash, and they all landed on the ground, they looked around, and was just like weirmageddon. Only worse, there were still people running, screaming, eyeball bats everywhere, the giant pyramid floating mid-air, birds frozen mid-ait and flight, flashbacks from weirdmageddon flooded their minds. Dipper and mabel's mom father catching her. Everyone hesitated, before they all walked through, their dad carrying their was the last to walk out, and as he was about to walk out, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see bill, he looked torn up, like he got in a fight, Dipper yelled, and was about to jump through the portal when he heard bill say"stop" in a weak voice, Dipper looked back, hesitating, before turning around to face him."Dipper," Bill said weakly,"i know you don't trust me, and i don't blame you,but promise me that you'll keep shooting star safe, it's dangerous, and without me, it's even more dangerous, the Bill out there has no heart, nothing but a murderous intent, and he will stop at nothing to kill every last human on earth, not only that, but do you remember, when you saw me with another demon, talking?" "Dipper nodded."His name is Aradon, and Aradon will be here soon as well, i made a deal with him, in order for me to come back to the Third , you can't let neither that Bill nor Aradon take over, all they want is complete annihilation of the third dimension, out there Dipper, is not the real me, and not only that,but remember this, the greatest sacrifice, is the sacrifice of one's self, but the sacrifice of one's self, could be disastrous. Dipper, i dont know what changed me, maybe its because you and Mabel beat me, or maybe it's stan's influence after watching through his eyes and experiencing what he does, or maybe it's just because, now i know what being human really is, and what it means, either way, i like it here, and i don't want it being destroyed, Dipper, save the third dimension, promise me that?" Dipper stood there, not understanding why bill, of all people would want this, this was the most sense thing he's ever heard from him, maybe Mabel was right, maybe, Bill really is good after all. He nodded, "I promise Bill," Bill smiled at him, before vanishing, Dipper panicked for a second, before he heard Sanford calling him, He went through the portal and as they walked he pulled mabel toward the back with him, "Dipper what took you so long" mabel asked in a low voice, the light in her eyes was dwindled, and dipper's heart tugged he looked at her, and smiled "i believe you Mabel." mabel's eyes lit up like vegas at night, "you do?!" she whisper nodded. "I was in there still, because i was talking to bill, i dont know Mabel, maybe he's good,maybe he's not, , i don't really know what happened, but the bill we're about to defeat, is not your bill, and i'll help you to get the real Bill back" Mabel stopped and pulled Dipper into a tight hug, tears streamed down her face as she had a huge smile on her face, "thanks Dipper, i knew i could always count on you" "I love you Mabel" he said, hugging her back, " and i love you too, dipping sauce." Dipper laughed slightly, "ok, ok Mabel, lets go, ok?" Mabel nodded, and grabbed her brother's wrist, "alright, lets go stop weirdmaggeddon 2, and save Bill !" ^^.


End file.
